


【GGad】苍穹14

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹14

昨夜的小雨终于在清晨时分转成了暴雨，这对于许多威斯科夫的学员们而言，是个好消息，这意味着早间的千米晨练只能被迫取消了。 

对于飞行员而言，所有的体能训练都是必须的，但是十几岁的少年正是嗜睡的年纪，即便像阿不思这样天生勤勉的模范学生，在听到劈劈啪啪的雨点落地声的时候，也在心底暗暗庆幸可以多睡一小时。 

“笃笃笃”，早上七半整，阿不思的宿舍响起了敲门声。阿不思刚刚洗漱完毕，他很纳闷谁会这么一大早就来找他，赶快去打开了门。“早啊，阿不思，我猜你肯定起来了。”埃维森斯一脸爽朗的笑容出现在门口。“不邀请我进去坐坐吗？”埃维森斯眨了眨眼睛继续问道。“早安，埃维，请进。”阿不思立即像反应过来似的回答道，埃维森斯微微一笑便走了进来。 

看着阿不思略带疑惑的表情，埃维森斯不紧不慢地解释道：“教官们都被叫去参加一个紧急会议了，所以今天的课改为自习课，校长说了，我们班由你暂代，监督我们自习。”阿不思点点头，他略带歉意地对着埃维森斯说道：“抱歉，我才起来没多久，你不介意的话，我整理下床铺？”埃维森斯即刻表示完全不介意，他一边注视着阿不思铺床一边感慨道：“阿不思，你的房间真是干净，和你的比，我住的简直是猪窝，鲍尔那混蛋从来不叠被子的，还会乱扔臭袜子。”阿不思微微一笑，直起身来对着这位好奇地四处张望着金发少年说道：“抱歉，久等了，我们走吧。”“今天早上有新鲜的蜂蜇蛋糕（注1），限量的，我们去尝尝看吧。”埃维森斯神秘地笑了笑，阿不思美丽的眼睛里闪过一丝愉悦的光亮，他的嘴角微扬：“你怎么知道的？”金发的少年伸手捋了捋散落在额前的头发，语气里带着一丝得意：“因为我和食堂的大胡子混的熟，是他告诉我的！”两人并肩走出宿舍楼的门口时，大雨如瀑，雨点砸在地上溅起一个个的水坑，一路上零零散散的并没有几个人。 

自从阿不思离家住校以后，格林德沃回家的次数变少了，起初是一周两次，逐渐变成一周一次，再后来是两周一次。家中除了忠实勤恳的老管家费恩，其余的仆从们自然是主人不在，乐得清闲。所以当那年轻的女仆听到门铃发出的脆响声，一边打着哈欠一边揉着眼睛去开门，却看到门口站立的笔挺的男人，一身挺括的军服，一头金发梳理地一丝不苟，一双冷淡的眸子直视着自己，正是盖勒特·格林德沃本人。女仆立即打了个寒战，僵直了身体，结结巴巴地喊道：“少……少爷！” 

格林德沃手里拿着一个用包装纸悉心包裹起来的盒子，他看了女仆一眼，然后抬脚迈进了自家的大门，他将盒子交给门厅里站立着的男仆，然后吩咐道：“请费恩来书房见我，盒子也送到那里去。”男仆应声立即照做，不消一刻的功夫，老管家费恩已经出现在了格林德沃的书房里。格林德沃指了指书桌上的纸盒说道：“我得到了几块英国佬产自哈德斯菲尔德（注2）的呢料，颜色很适合阿不思，你按照这个地址找到这个裁缝……”格林德沃提起桌上的蘸水笔在一张纸上迅速写下一行地址与一个人名，然后递给费恩，继续补充道：“这个裁缝同样来自他们的萨维尔街（注3），你请他去阿尔的学校为他量下尺寸，订做几套西服或者别的什么，只要是阿不思喜欢的就行。”费恩在经过格林德沃的允许后，将纸盒子打开了细看，那是高支数的纯羊毛面料，微微泛着丝绸般的细腻光泽，连眼拙之人也能一眼看出这几块呢料是最上乘的货色。费恩露出真心喜悦的笑容来，赞叹道：“少爷你的眼光真好，这几块料子真是再适合小少爷不过了！他一定会很喜欢的！”格林德沃嘴角微微一扬，不露声色地望向窗外，低低地自言自语道：“半个月。”他的声音非常轻，被窗外缠绵不绝的雨水声遮盖了，以致于管家费恩并没有听见。 

今日对于阿不思而言应该是清闲的一天，教官们都不在，并没有专业课要上，他只需要端坐在讲台前就可以了。职责上而言，他应该监督下面的学员们自习，可是这个年纪的少年们最是不服管教，阿不思觉得只要能让他安安静静地看书，其余什么也不重要，所以他决定让讲台下放任自流。于是开始有人交头接耳，有人乱涂乱画，还有人甚至从座位上离开，蹦跶到另一排的位置上，不过这个人被一位浅金色头发的高挑少年劈头一掌拍在肩膀上，还被斥责道：“回你的位置去！想挨老头子骂吗？”阿不思闻声抬起眼来，他对着金发少年轻轻一笑，似在道谢。他将脸朝向门外的方向，眼见走廊外挂下一道道半透明的水柱，视线已被模糊，雨水滴答不止，仿佛黑白键盘的琴音敲击在心脏上，无休无止。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：蜂蛰蛋糕，即Bienenstich，德国一款传统蛋糕，用焦糖、杏仁、黄油、发酵面粉做成，内馅还有布丁，总之非常甜，想减肥的仁兄们请绕道。
> 
> 注2：英国的高级面料出产地，比如供应世界定制面料最高端品牌之一Scabal（世佳宝）的面料。
> 
> 注3：英国萨维尔街以传统的男士定制服装而闻名，“定制”一词就起源于萨维尔街。


End file.
